Love Lost Through Time
by VampireKisses94
Summary: In 1823, she broke his heart. Now in our time, they meet again. Can he forgive her or will this be a wound time cannot heal? This is a Bella/Edward story so tell me what you think!


**This is my first story. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

London, England 1823

Townhouse of Lord Cullen

Lord Cullen was only one step into the house when madness struck. "My lord! My lord!" his housekeeper, Mrs. Jameson cried. "Please tell Sir know-it-all tat, as head housekeeper, I am in charge of the menu." Her short, plump, body shook with rage. "On ze contrary, az Cook I am in charge of ze menu." Monsieur Henri, the new cook was as tall as he was round.

Lord Cullen look from face to face. Decidedly he said" Mrs. Jameson, as head housekeeper, you are entitled to suggestions, but as cook" he continued over her satisfied humph " Monsieur Henri makes the final decisions on what he cooks. With that I will be holding a ball in two weeks time to start looking for a wife"

On their unison gasps. Lord Cullen left the room. Their arguing voices following him down the hall, he closed himself in his study. The ball, of course, was only a pretense. He had already found the bride he wanted. Grabbing a book off the shelf , he went to his desk to settle in for the night.

Just as he opened the book, Brooks the butler, knocked and said "My lord, Lady Bella is here. Are you in?" The moment he heard her name, he was up and out the door before Brooks finished. Once in the hall he ran to the parlor.

There in his parlor was an angel. Beautiful brown hair plied on top of her head, a beautiful pale pink muslin gown hung on her body Impossible , he thought, that she could look more beautiful then when he left her in the early morning. "Edward" her voice like an angel. "I have to tell you something."

"Of course. Please sit." He gestured to the settee. As she sat, he moved to sit beside her. "What is it, love?" Seeing her tremble, he grasped her hands in his. "My father has agreed for me to marry Lord Hunter in two weeks time.

When she finished she was crying, but he was too distracted by comforting her to realize they were false tears. "I will go straight to your father and make my offer. Do you know how much this Cullen offered?" Edward asked. "Fifteen hundred pounds." she whispered. "I will offer twenty thousand pounds" on her cry of joy, he hoisted her in to the air and spun her around in a circle. After she left, he made his way to Lord Swan's townhouse. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the butler. "How may I help you My Lord?" he said. " I need to speak with Lord Swan immediately, please."

"Of course, my lord. Please come in to the parlor, and I will fetch him from his study." As he turned, Edward quickly said "Actually I would rather see him in his study as this is a matter of importance." "Of course," came the reply.

As they walked to the study, Edward felt his hands begin to perspire. When at last they reached the study, the butler knocked on the door. When Lord Swan growled he opened the door.

When Edward entered he stated quickly "My lord, I have come to ask for your daughters hand in marriage. I am willing to offer £20,000 if you will accept?" When he finished he walked to the desk and presented Lord Swan with the money "Very well, you may," he said coolly "How about this day in two weeks? I believe that is more than ample time to arrange it?" he said. Edward took no time to think. And it was done." You will always know you made the right choice for your daughter." With that he left.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Where is she ? The ceremony is about to begin in five minutes and the bride is still not here." cried Lady Cullen, Edward's mother. "I am sure she will be here soon. Just give her time." Edward said calmly, even though on the inside he was wondering the same thing. He was getting ready to send a message to Bella, when her maid came bursting through the door. "Lord Edward," she cried. " My lady bade me to give you this." Handing him a note, she left the room. It is in Bella's hand, he thought. Opening the note, he felt his anger rise. "_ Dear Lord Edward, By the time you get this letter, I will be gone. Next time do not try so easily to buy a wife. Yours, Bella." _With a cry, he left the room and saw that Bella was nowhere to be found. "Very well," he said. "Never again will I give my heart". With that he left his home, and his humanity.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Not sure when i will update again. Please tell me what you think. This story is also on TWCS under CoralineCullen61. Same title.**


End file.
